


Heirlooms

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 "Make the Yuletide Gay" SeSa.  I was given the pairing of Justin/Nick, and decided to go the mushy/shmoopy route.  The song is "Heirlooms" by Amy Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirlooms

HEIRLOOMS  
 _Up in the attic, down on my knees…lifetimes of boxes, timeless to me…letters and photographs, yellowed with years…some bringing laughter, some bringing tears…time never changes, the memories, the faces of loved ones who bring to me…all that I come from, and I that I live for, and all that I’m going to be…my precious family is more than an heirloom to me…_

 

“It just HAD to be that wreath,” Justin grumbled as he stomped up the steps to the attic of his large house in California. “Couldn’t have been happy with the one on the door, oh no. HAD to have the one for the gate.” Justin made it to the top of the steps and stretched, slamming his forehead into one of the ceiling beams. “FUCK! Carter…you jackass…” Justin rubbed his forehead and pouted. “You’re lucky you give good blowjobs, or I’d leave your sorry ass right now.” Nick was at a meeting, and Justin was finishing the decoration of what was technically HIS house, but that Nick all but lived in with him. Nick had a bunch of stuff in the attic, and had asked him to please find the wreath in the attic “with the silver ribbon on it,” to hang on the front gate, and, as usual, Justin could deny him nothing.

He looked around the attic, finding the large pile of holiday decorations shoved in a corner. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” he said to himself, picking up the wreath and eyeing it critically. “It’s just a wreath.” The silver ribbon was frayed and the greenery was slightly faded. He shrugged and turned to go back downstairs. Something caught his eye and he froze. “Oh my God.” He sat down on the dusty floor, dragging a box from a pile. “I didn’t realize…” Justin chuckled to himself.

Way back when they were touring Europe, following in the Backstreet Boys’ footsteps, Lance’s mother had given them each a tiny trunk about the size of a shoebox. Each person’s name was engraved on the top, and she had made them promise to use the trunk only for “the special things,” like mementos from their tours, things like that. Long ago, Justin had taken all his mementos out and put them in a bigger box, and instead used this for other random memories. He smiled as he picked up a picture of himself on Santa’s lap. He must’ve been about four or five, and he was beaming proudly at the camera. “I forgot Mom gave me this stuff,” Justin whispered. He found a large piece of green construction paper, folded down to the size of an index card. When he unfolded it, he laughed out loud. When he was about ten, he had decided to write his own Christmas carol, and it was AWFUL.

Justin pawed through the box, alternately chuckling and getting teary-eyed as the memories flowed through him. Pictures of his little brothers, pictures of the guys in the group during their first lonely Christmases on the road. “Wow,” Justin said out loud, staring into space. He had a lot to be thankful for.

 

“Justin?” Justin was snapped out of his reverie by his boyfriend’s voice. “You up…hey. What are you doing on the floor?”

“I came up here for your wreath,” Justin said, pointing to the circle of green and silver. “And then I found this box.”

“What is it?” Nick plopped down next to him, ignoring the fact that he was getting dust all over his khakis.

“Just a box of memories,” Justin said with a shrug. He dug through the box and handed Nick a few pictures.

“God, you were adorable,” Nick said, grinning at little Justin on Santa’s knee. “I think you might even be cuter than you are now.”

“I think not,” Justin said, and Nick laughed.

“Man, this is great that you have this stuff.” Nick poked through the box a bit, his smile faltering. “You’re lucky.”

“C’mon, man, everyone has a Box of Embarrassment in their attic.” Justin nudged Nick.

“I don’t.”

“Well, that’s because, technically, this is MY attic,” Justin joked. Nick didn’t smile.

“I don’t have a box in my attic, either.” Nick picked at the hem of his shirt. “My mom…she wasn’t big into all this stuff. We had Christmas and everything…but she wasn’t big on creating memories.”

“God, Nick…I’m sorry.” Justin had known Nick since puberty, of course, and they’d been dating for two years, so he knew the story of Nick’s stormy relationship with his family. He was still finding things out, however, that shocked him more than he was willing to admit.

“Don’t be.” Nick shrugged. “It’s how it is. I don’t have the family you do.” He stood up, brushing off his pants. “I’m gonna hang the wreath up.” Nick picked up the wreath and looked at it. “It was my grandmother’s. It’s one of the few “handmedowns” I have from my family.” Nick took the wreath and went down the steps. Justin stared after him, deep in thought.

 

Nick cheered up later, and they managed to have a nice evening together, ordering in pizza and watching basketball on TV. Justin was distant, however, and Nick finally asked him what was wrong. “Nothing,” Justin lied. “I just have a lot on my mind. Some scripts I’m supposed to read through, things like that.” He sighed and lay his head on Nick’s shoulder. “I need a year off.”

“Then take one. You’re Justin Timberlake, dammit,” Nick said, poking him. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Hardly.” Justin swung a leg over to wrap his body around Nick’s. “What I want is to whisk you away somewhere for a year, somewhere we can just laze around on the beach.”

“And have hot monkey sex?” Nick asked, nipping at Justin’s neck.

Justin laughed. “Yes, but not on the beach. Too much sand in our unmentionable places.”

“Okay…hot monkey sex reserved for indoors. Got it,” Nick said, nodding.

Justin gave him a long passionate kiss and stood up. “I do need to make some calls. I’ll be right back.”

“Come back with ice cream,” Nick said, swatting at Justin’s ass.

“The things I do for you, Carter,” Justin snapped, but he smiled. “I promise to return with ice cream.”

Justin grabbed his cell from the coffee table and headed to the small office by the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He flopped onto his desk chair and dialed a number. “Hello, Justin.” He could hear the surprise in Kevin Richardson’s voice. He got along fairly well with all the Backstreet Boys on a superficial level, but deep down, he knew they disapproved of his relationship with Nick. They thought it wouldn’t last, and that someone with Justin’s status and level of achievement was wrong for Nick. “Is everything okay? Is Nick okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine.” Justin smiled at the paternal concern in Kevin’s voice. It was the reason why he’d chosen Kevin over someone like Brian. “I need your help. Do you have a minute? It’s about his family.”

“Oh, God, what has she done NOW?” Kevin growled.

“Jesus, Kevin, sorry…this isn’t coming out right.” Justin rubbed at his forehead. “Let me try one more time. Nick and I had a talk tonight, and he revealed a few things to me…about the holidays. I guess his mom wasn’t one for making Christmas a special time of year.”

“You can say that again,” Kevin replied. “I’m not trying to talk myself up, Justin, but I was more of a parent to Nick than she ever was.”

“I believe that,” Justin said. “And I know a lot of the good in him is because of you and the guys.”

“Thanks, Justin.” Kevin paused. “So…about Christmas.”

“Yes. I was looking through some old things of mine, and he got so sad. He doesn’t really have anything saved, no old Christmas cards or photographs or ornaments he made when he was eight. I know we can’t change that now…but I’d like to give him his own box of memories.” Justin sighed. “I’m not part of his past. I know that. I’m his present, and, God willing, his future. But I want to gather some of his past…so he can see he DOES have a family that loves him, and that he’s created memories with, even if they’re not blood relatives.” Justin bit at his bottom lip. He knew he sounded sappy and sentimental, but he loved Nick second only to his own family, and wanted to do whatever he could to get that sadness out of the beautiful blue eyes.

“Shit, Justin…” Justin was shocked to hear tears in Kevin’s voice. “Hell, yeah, I’ll help. I know the other guys will as well. What did you have in mind?”

 

“You really need to be gone all day?” Justin said unhappily, pouting on his pillow.

Nick slowly crawled up the bed, stretching his long frame out over Justin’s body. “Baby, you know if I could, I would spend every waking and sleeping minute with you right here in this bed.” He kissed Justin long and hard. “However, SOME of us actually have to work for a living. I have meetings with the engineers…we want to get the sound just right on this.”

“I work for a living,” Justin said, insulted. “I work very hard.”

“You shake your pretty ass and get paid for it,” Nick teased, licking Justin’s earlobe.

“Bitch,” Justin sulked, shoving at Nick. “Get your fat ass off me.”

“Hah. I think my ass may be as small as yours now.” Nick kissed Justin’s nose and got up. “I’ll be home by dinner. Want me to pick something up?”

“Mexican,” Justin said immediately.

Nick laughed. “You’re the only person I know who can crave Mexican food at ten in the morning. I won’t tell you how unhealthy some of that crap is.” He shoved his feet into his sneakers. “I’ll call when I leave the studio.”

“I love you, Nick,” Justin said softly, and Nick froze.

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird for days now.”

“I’m fine. Can’t I love my boyfriend?” Justin tried to laugh it off, turning on his pillow.

Nick knelt by the bed, laying his head on Justin’s back. “Of course you can. I know I love mine.” He kissed the back of Justin’s neck and left the room, calling good-bye over his shoulder.

As soon as Justin heard the front door slam, he jumped out of bed and hurried to the shower. Once he was dried off and dressed, he sent four text messages and headed downstairs for breakfast.

 

The first knock came at noon. Justin was on the sofa, reading through the most recent script from his agent. He opened the front door and smiled. “Hey, AJ.”

“Timberlake.” AJ strode past Justin. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Justin shut the front door. “Coffee?”

“Sure.” Justin led the way to the kitchen, and AJ flopped down at the table. “Milk or sugar?”

“Sugar.” AJ took the mug that Justin handed him, nodding his thanks. He took a quick slurp, then reached into the pocket of his jacket. “I wasn’t sure what size box you were putting together, so I brought stuff that would fit anywhere.” He slid the envelope towards Justin.

“I figure something the size of a shoebox, but since there’s four of you, less is definitely more. Thanks, AJ.” Justin took the envelope and set it aside.

“Don’t you want to look through it?” AJ asked over the rim of his mug.

“It’s not my business. This is all for him. If he wants to share it with me, he can.”

“You know, Timberlake…” AJ shook his head and corrected himself. “You know, Justin, this is not something I expected from you.”

“I figured. Kevin was pretty shocked.”

“But it’s damn fucking cool of you. You’re right…that woman never created any sort of home for those kids. And they’re great kids…all of them. Even if a few of them are a little…”

“Misguided?” Justin suggested, and AJ laughed.

“That’s a nice way to put it. Misguided. They’re good at heart. And hopefully by the time they reach Nick’s age, they’ll have gotten their shit together the way he has.” AJ toasted Justin with his mug. “You’re good people, Justin.”

 

Howie swung by around two in the afternoon. Justin had dozed off on the sofa and answered the door still half asleep. “Hey,” he said, yawning.

“Wow…must be nice to have nothing to do,” Howie said, but he smiled as he said it. “I can’t stay…but I wanted to get you this stuff right away.” He handed Justin a small stack of papers tied together with a string. “This should work.” He handed Justin an envelope. “And these are from Kevin. He’s sorry he couldn’t hand deliver them, but Mason had a doctor’s appointment.”

“Thanks a lot, Howie.” Justin scratched at his head. “I know whatever you brought he’ll love.”

“Thanks for taking care of him, Justin,” Howie said, and Justin’s eyes widened. “He’s an adult and everything, but he didn’t grow up the way the rest of us did.” Howie’s dark eyes were sad. “Even though you grew up in the business, your family kept you grounded. Nick hasn’t had that…and I’m glad he has you.”

“I love him,” Justin said, blushing a little. “What’s not to love? He’s pretty amazing.”

“Yeah…do me a favor and don’t go into any more detail. I don’t need to hear that.” Howie smiled. “I gotta run. Take it easy, and let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

“I will.”

Howie started down the front sidewalk, then turned back around. “You’re coming to my party, right?”

Justin blinked. He knew Howie had a party every year between Christmas and New Year’s. Nick had gone without him the previous year, since no one was happy that he was dating Justin. “Um, Nick did mention it.”

“I want you to come with him, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll say something to him.” Justin slowly grinned. “We’ll let you know.”

“Super. See you later.”

Justin slowly walked back in to the house, wondering if he was still asleep.

 

The knock he was least looking forward to came at around four, just after he was done running on the treadmill. Justin answered the door, rubbing at his head with a towel. “Hi there,” he said in surprise, looking down at the blond child in front of him.

“My dad said to give you this.” The boy held up a large envelope.

“Thank you.” Justin smiled down at him. “I’m Justin.”

“I’m Baylee.” Baylee held out his hand and Justin solemnly shook it. “You’re Uncle Nick’s best friend, right?”

“Yes. I think I am,” Justin said. “Are you his friend, too?”

“Yep. We play basketball and stuff together.”

“I play ball, too…maybe if your mom and dad say it’s okay, we could play sometime.”

“I bet they would say it’s okay. Uncle Nick always beats me, though.”

“Well, with me on your team, he doesn’t stand a chance,” Justin said, and he saw Brian Littrell’s smile on the small face in front of him. “Where IS your dad?”

“There,” Baylee said, pointing to the car in the driveway. Justin watched Brian get out from behind the wheel. “DAD!” Baylee yelled, running to meet his father. “Can me and Uncle Nick and Justin play basketball sometime?”

“We’ll see, buddy. Why don’t you wait in the car?” Brian ruffled Baylee’s hair.

“Nice to meet you, Baylee!” Justin called.

“Bye, Justin!”

“He’s adorable,” Justin said to Brian. “I’ve seen pictures, but in person…what a charmer.”

“Yeah, he gets that from his mom,” Brian said with a brief grin.

“I don’t know about that,” Justin replied. “Is that why you sent him along first? To charm me?”

“You might think that,” Brian said. “But no, he asked if he could knock on the door.” Justin nodded. “Look, Justin, I know that I haven’t been the biggest fan of the relationship you and Nick have.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Justin couldn’t help but retort. “I think telling him he was going to hell is definitely the polar opposite of being supportive.”

Brian blushed slightly. “Yeah. That wasn’t my most shining moment.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I know you think I’m some sort of homophobic jerk, but I promise I’m not. That was just a cover…I was concerned about him, and how he might get hurt.”

“Nick’s a grown adult,” Justin reminded him. “Even if he doesn’t always act like it.”

“I know…but he’s had it rough…hasn’t quite grown up in some ways. And I was worried about him. I was a HORRIBLE best friend to him by treating him like I did…by treating YOU like I did. I apologize, Justin. I’m really sorry. I’ve told this to Nick, and he says he forgives me…but I needed to say it to you, too.” Brian sighed. “I’ve been trying to find the right moment to come and apologize, but it never really came up, until now. What you’re doing for him…not that you should EVER have to prove your love to him, but this is sure doing just that. Thank you SO much.”

“You’re welcome, Brian. And you’re forgiven.”

Brian’s smile flashed out. “Great. We’ll call you guys to set up that bball game.”

“Sounds good, Brian.” Justin waved and went back in the house, mentally exhausted.

 

“You know, I could sell these pictures for millions,” Nick said, and Justin’s eyes flew open. “Justin Timberlake, sleeping in a bubble bath.” Nick sniffed the air. “Is that…apple?”

“Shut up and join me,” Justin growled. “This tub is big enough for both of us.”

“Rough day?” Nick asked sympathetically. “I tried to call you but didn’t get an answer. Dinner’s down in the kitchen.” Nick began to undress.

“Sorry…I nodded off in here.” Justin sighed happily as Nick took off his clothes. “You are gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Nick said, blushing a little. Even though he was careful about his health and had kept the weight off once he lost it, he still saw himself as the fat Backstreet Boy. He stepped into the tub and sat down opposite Justin. Justin picked up one of Nick’s legs and began to massage his foot. “Damn…that feels good.” Nick closed his eyes and let his head drop back.

“To answer your question, I didn’t have a rough day. I did a whole lot of nothing. I forgot how tiring time off is,” Justin joked. His thumbs worked the heel of Nick’s foot. “Just felt like soaking…hoped my sexy boyfriend would drop by and join me.”

“You mean Lance?” Nick asked, laughing as Justin tickled his foot. “Stop that!”

“Yeah, Lance. My God, we would kill each other. Besides, he’s too much of a player for me.”

“Bet you never expected THOSE words to fall out of your mouth,” Nick said. Justin snorted.

“True.” He slowly moved so he was laying in front of Nick, his back on Nick’s chest. He lifted Nick’s arm and watched the bubbles slowly slide off. “I love you. Every part of you, the good and the bad.”

“What happened?” Nick asked slowly.

“Nothing. Just wanted you to know. Your past, your family…it all makes up the you that I have now, and I love you.”

“You sure nothing happened? Did JC call and get you all sappy? He’s about due for one of those calls,” Nick said suspiciously. JC was infamous for getting drunk and calling Justin to cry in his ear at least once a month.

“No. JC is in Spain for the holidays. He has a cute little senorita there to keep him busy,” Justin said. He decided to be partially honest. “You seemed so down in the attic the other day…I just wanted to make sure you knew someone loved you.”

“I know you love me.” Nick kissed Justin’s shoulder. “You scream it every time I’m fucking you.”

“Nicky!” Justin pretended to be shocked, then moaned as Nick’s large hand slid under the water and began stroking him. “Keep that up and I’ll be screaming it before you get to the fucking.”

“Just what I had in mind,” Nick murmured, biting the tender skin of Justin’s neck.

 

“Justin.”

“In the kitchen!” Justin yelled. It was Christmas Eve, and he was digging into the cookies his mother had sent over. “God, I love these.”

“What’s on the door?” Nick said, tossing the mail onto the table.

“Um, a wreath?” Justin asked.

“I know it’s a wreath. It’s my wreath.”

“Right. It looks better on the door, not way out on the gate. My cheapass wreath is just fine out there.”

“Thank you,” Nick said. “That means…” His cellphone rang and they both jumped. “Howie,” Nick said, glancing at the caller ID.

“I’m gonna go up and change for dinner.” Justin kissed him as he walked by. They were going out to a fancy restaurant for dinner with Chris and his girlfriend and Joey and Kelly. Nick had rented a small private dining room so he and Justin could arrive, eat, and leave together.

About fifteen minutes later, Nick walked into the bedroom, staring at the phone in his hand. “That was Howie.”

“So you said.” Justin deftly tied his necktie. “You know, phones don’t usually bite…unless they’re Transformers or something.”

Nick looked at him and did a double-take. “Wow, you look handsome.”

“So would you, if you got dressed,” Justin said pointedly. “Is Howie okay?”

“Yeah.” Nick tossed the phone down and began to get ready. “He…he wanted to call and remind us about his party. US. As in you and me…as in he INCLUDED you in the invite.”

“That’s good, right?”

“That’s fucking INCREDIBLE.” Nick’s face was wreathed in smiles. “I’ve been waiting for something like this…for them to include you. You do want to go, right?”

“If you do.”

“I do. With you.” Nick pulled Justin into a tight hug before hurrying to get ready.

 

On Christmas morning, Nick woke up alone in bed. “Justin?” He called, yawning sleepily. As he stretched, his hand hit something hard. “What the hell?” Nick slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, staring at the large wooden box with his name engraved on the top. He sniffed and smiled, reaching for the mug of coffee on the nightstand. “I love you, Justin,” he murmured into the cup. He took a few sips, set the mug back down, and stretched once more. He ran his fingers over the smooth lid, then slowly opened it. His eyes widened as he pulled out a giant pile of papers and photographs. Four envelopes lay across the top of the pile. He smiled as he recognized AJ’s chicken scratching.

“Nick,” he read out loud. “You grew up good, Junior, even with all you put up with at home. I’m jealous of your talent, and of your height. You’re one of my favorite memories. I love you, brother. AJ.” Nick smiled at the picture that fell out of the pile. He and AJ, in some craptastic hotel in Germany, Santa hats on their heads. The next envelope was from Howie. “Nicky, you’re like the brother I never wanted, but could never do without. I love you, Howie.” Kevin’s letter was longer, and Nick didn’t read it out loud. He couldn’t, because by this time, he was crying. Kevin went into detail about how Nick had been an annoying pain in the ass for YEARS, but had now grown into a handsome, talented man that Kevin was very proud of.

Nick wiped away the tears and took a deep breath before opening Brian’s letter with shaking hands. “Frack…when Justin asked us to get this stuff together, I thought it was a little crazy. Did you really need a box of stuff from us to tell you we loved you? Then I realized I hadn’t shown you in a long time…sometimes in the craziness of real life, you forget what’s important. You’re important to me, Nick, and your happiness is important to me. You are my favorite little brother, and I love you. You deserve everything that’s good…and I think you’ve found it in Justin. I hope you enjoy these photos…I really enjoyed digging through them. A lot of great memories. Love, Frick.”

Nick set the letters aside and began poking through the pictures and mementos, laughing out loud at some of the things his friends had given him. Matchbooks from fleabag motels, posters from some of their first concerts. The tears continued to flow, but this time, he didn’t mind.

 

Justin peeked through a crack in the bathroom door. It had been a nightmare waiting for Nick to wake up and find the box, but finally he’d sat up and started to sift through it. Justin had worried when Nick started to cry, but then when Nick smiled and laughed at what he was finding, Justin had relaxed. He took a deep breath and pushed the bathroom door open. “Hey.”

Nick looked up quickly. “Hey.”

“Whatcha got there?” Justin asked casually.

“Everything.” Nick shoved the papers and photos back in the box and put it on the floor. “C’mere.”

“I hope you’re not mad,” Justin said. “I just felt you needed your box of memories, and they were the only family I knew I could count on.”

“Justin, shut up.” Nick kissed him for over ten minutes, his hands gently running over any part of Justin they could reach. “I love you so damn much, and this…” Nick buried his head in Justin’s neck. “You’re right…they’re my family. And you’re my family. I love you more…I can’t even…” Nick squeezed Justin tight. “Now I know what’s been eating you…you’re so…well…sweet.”

“Am not,” Justin muttered, but he smiled against Nick’s hair. “I was so scared, calling the guys like that…but you needed them, and that’s all that mattered.”

Nick pulled back. “Did they treat you okay?”

“Everyone was great. Even Brian. He wants us to play ball with Baylee sometime soon.”

“Aw, man, that’d be great.” Nick’s eyes searched Justin’s face. “You’re…this is why Howie invited you to the party.”

Justin gasped, a horrible thought occurring to him. “Nick, please don’t think this is WHY I did this…to make them think better of me. I did it for you. Only for you.”

“God, Justin, I never would think that. You’re not like that at all.” Nick glared at Justin. “You’re not that selfish.”

“Okay,” Justin said, relieved.

Nick lay back down, snuggling close in Justin’s embrace. “I love you. You are the best thing that I could ask for at any Christmas. And I can’t wait to make more memories with you.”

“Me either,” Justin said, kissing him and holding him close.

THE END


End file.
